My Very Special Civ Beyond Earth: Rising Tide Match
by AgeofDrag0ns
Summary: So I was bored, and felt like playing some Civ Beyond Earth: Rising Tide multiplayer. Unfortunately, my friends all had college classes, so I decided to play a Public Match instead. What I ended up finding and playing with was a Child who lived with Magic using Monsters, a Night Guard who had to fight off killer robots, and one of said killer robots. Just. My. Luck.


The plastic of my headphones feels cold against my skin. Familiar, yet new. I guess you could say the same thing whenever you start up a new playthrough on one of your favorite games. You know what you're getting into, yet at the same time don't. You've been through this before, but there is always something new to be seen and discovered.

My hand lightly holds the new, sleek, mouse in my hand. It easily glides across the Republic of Gamers pad. The pointer on the screen follows my movements, lighting up the main menu of one of my favorite 4X games: Civilization Beyond Earth: Rising Tide.

While many of the other Civ fans dismiss this game as "meh" I've always loved it. Specifically, I loved the affinities that got added into the game. They weren't "game changing", but they were fun all the same. Particularly, how I could come up with my own stories behind why my current Civ decided to go down that path. I've come up with everything from "just because we wanted to" to "because it was necessary" and loved every second of it.

My cursor highlights the "Single Player" option, but I don't click. I've played plenty of games alone, all of them entertaining in their own right. Though, for all the praise Firaxis showers their AI with, there are only so many games I can play against it until I start seeing patterns. Even on the hardest difficulty, I hardly feel any kind of threat from those I face. That doesn't mean that I don't have fun playing against it, but….

Staring at the screen for a good five seconds, I move the mouse down into the "Multiplayer" option and click.

Let's see...let's have a normal game today.

Nothing too crazy. Just four Civs, large map, average water level, and average alien aggression. That should do it.

Now just to start up a game. I go over to my friends list to find….that all of my friends are offline. Well, I do suppose it was too much to expect that all of my friends wouldn't have any classes the same day I did. Man, the life of a college student is suffering.

It would take too long to just sit here and wait for their classes to be over, and by the time they get back to the dorm they'll be dead tired. They won't even feel like playing a small skirmish much less a full on scenario.

But...I really don't want to have to play a game against the AI again. It would get really old, really fast.

My hand taps against the mouse wheel as I ponder my options. Idly, I move the cursor over the "Public Match" button. I frown, but don't move the mouse away from the button. I mean...it wouldn't be that bad, right? Playing with strangers you met online? Sure, I've been careful and done my best to only ever play games with close friends, but that lowers my options so much. I'll never be able to truly live if I don't take risk, right?

So, let's take a risk here then! Yeah! Let's play a game of Civ BE: RT with some total strangers online!

What could possibly go wrong?

….I think I may have just jinxed something.

Shaking my head, I finally push the mouse button and wait for people to join the game.

It didn't take long, thankfully, and soon the 2nd player joined in the match.

PaC1Fr1sty.

Weird name, but I've seen weirder. I shake my head at the memories, while typing in a greeting for the new player. Always good to be polite and all.

 _L0rdofC1ind3r: Hi :)!_

I smile and wait for the reply, which takes a good ten seconds.

 _PaC1Fr1sty: Hello there._

Off to a good start at least.

 _L0rdofC1ind3r: We've got some time before anyone else shows up. So, how are you doing?_

I curse to myself. That sounded so much better in my head. They don't seem to notice though, as their replies comes in.

 _PaC1Fr1sty: Fine. Thank you._

 _L0rdofC1ind3r: You seem kind of nervous._

 _PaC1Fr1sty: You could tell?_

 _L0rdofC1nd3r: I'm good at reading text. So, what's up?_

 _PaC1Fr1sty: It's my first time playing this game._

A noob?! Seriously?! Most people would stick to the AI, then go into Multiplayer. But straight into human vs human? That's asking for trouble. Whoever this is should feel lucky I'm not into trolling new players.

 _L0rdofC1nd3r: Don't worry. I've been playing this game for a while now. It's pretty easy to get into, but if you need any help, just ask and I'll give you some pointers._

 _PaC1Fr1sty: Really? Thank you! XOXOXO_

Hugs and kisses? Really?

 _L0rdofC1nd3r: Hey, are you flirting with me?_

 _PaC1Fr1sty: Yes. Couldn't you tell? XOXOXO_

…..Oooooookkkkkkk then. Thankfully, before this could get any more awkward, another player joined the game.

 _NighttoDawn12to6: Yo, what up?_

I chuckle as the message pops up. What is it about the internet that gets people to let out the inner strangeness of their mind? Not that I am innocent of such things of course. Many a time I have gone to forums with my greetings consisting of "Yolo" and "Swag". I'm out of that phase now, thankfully.

The Chat goes on for a while later, as me and Fr1sty get to know 12to6. They seem pretty on the level, though when F1sty asked what their job was they just said, "Night Security," and left it at that. Any attempt to approach the topic was met with rebuttals, so we dropped it. To lighten the mood I decide to ask if 12to6 had played the game before.

 _12to6: Nope. Heard about it from a friend and just got a chance to try it._

 _C1nd3r: Hah ha. Looks like I'm the senior player here._

 _12to6: No way. How long have you played this?_

 _C1nd3r: Check my profile._

 _12to6: 100 Hours?! :0_

 _Fr1sty: Wow!_

 _C1nd3r: Darn straight._

 _12to6: Hey, can you give me some tips before we begin?_

 _C1nd3r: Sure. Don't attack the aliens the first chance you get. Wait until you've consolidated your position a little more._

 _12to6: Aliens?_

 _Fr1sty: Attack?_

Hmm, looks like I'll have to explain a bit more about this than I originally thought. Well, might as well...oh. Never mind, the last player just jumped in.

 _En1d3r: My connection to this game session was successful, yes?_

 _12to6: The fuck? Who talks like that?_

 _Fr1sty: Um, 12to6. Can you try not to swear?_

 _12to6: What, why?_

 _Fr1sty: Sorry._

 _Fr1sty: It's just…._

 _Fr1sty: I have a very_

 _12to6: Alright. Alright. I'll try to hold back on the swearing._

 _Fr1sty: :)! XOXO_

 _E1nd3r: I see that the maximum amount of participants has entered. C1nd3r, you are the Host, correct?_

Why is this guy talking like a fancy motherfucker? Oh, well. To each their own and all.

 _C1nd3r: Yes, I am._

 _E1nd3r: And according to your Profile, you have the most experience out of the three of us._

 _C1nd3r: Correct again._

 _12to6: Where you going with this E1?_

 _E1nd3r: I am merely working my way up to a question that I wish to ask the Host._

 _12to6: Just cut to the chase. None of this beating around the bush bull—honkey._

 _Fr1sty: :)._

 _E1nd3r: ….Very well. I would like to ask about these things called "Affinities". What are they, and how do they function in game?_

I smile inwardly. Oh this guy has no idea what he has unleashed.

 _C1nd3r: Sure thing E1! Affinities are a new feature introduced in Civ Beyond Earth. Since we are all leading the human race to colonize a new planet, as Earth has become inhospitable, we each have full control over how our humans develop._

 _12to6: Why do I get the feeling this is gonna be a tangent?_

 _C1nd3r: As such, Firaxis has implemented 3 different ways to develop your Civ called affinities. In order, they are Harmony, Supremacy, and Purity. Now in the base game, these are the only three affinities to choose from. However, with the Rising Tide expansion, it is now possible to combine two affinities into one! Thus there technically 6 affinities to choose from; Harmony, Supremacy, Purity, Harmony + Purity, Supremacy + Purity, and Harmony + Supremacy._

 _E1nd3r: I see._

 _Fr1sty: I like the sound of Harmony._

 _12to6: And I like the sound of Purity. How do they work?_

 _C1nd3r: Well, as the game goes on, you will have the ability to research specific technologies in order to unlock specific units, buildings, and other tech trees. However, each tech you will have a number of sub-techs underneath it that further enhance the technology and give you an Affinity Point towards a certain affinity. Purity is red, Supremacy is yellow, and Harmony is blue. Outside of that you will also gain certain Quest that will give you Civ special bonuses (more units, production, etc.), but will also come with a choice that will lead you down of the 6 affinity paths._

 _E1nd3r: Hmm. I believe I have all the necessary information to begin the game._

 _12to6: Same here! LET'S GET IT ON!_

 _Fr1sty: Be nice everyone! I love you all! XOXOXO_

Goofy smile still on my lips, I take the mouse and click on begin session.

This Civ game is certainly going to be interesting.

* * *

 _Why did I do this? Multiple reasons._

 _1.I've meaning to do a Self-Insert Fic, because I feel like getting it out of my system will help me get better at connecting with my characters._

 _2\. I've constantly had this idea of a Fic where characters from different fiction all start playing a strategy game together. At first it was going to be Warhammer 40k Soulstorm, but I changed it to Civ Beyond Earth, because the Affinities would make things very interesting._

 _3\. Because why the Hell not?_

 _As always, feedback and otherwise is appreciated._

 _See if you can guess who is who in the chat._


End file.
